


Laundry Day

by agrajag



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: "I thought you said you can fix anything," Derek said, though it came out more like 'Aayyye thooooooughtttt yooooou...' and so on due to his current position on top of a dryer. He and Dex were at the laundromat on campus because the dryer at the Haus had finally bit the dust. Despite Dex's many harried attempts to keep it alive.





	Laundry Day

"I thought you said you can fix anything," Derek said, though it came out more like 'Aayyye thooooooughtttt yooooou...' and so on due to his current position on top of a dryer. He and Dex were at the laundromat on campus because the dryer at the Haus had finally bit the dust. Despite Dex's many harried attempts to keep it alive. He had reminded Derek of Gene Wilder punching the monster in Young Frankenstein, willing it to live.

"Accept our failures, as well as our successes, with quiet dignity and grace."

Yeah... right.

So their laundry had built up.

And up.

And up.

There was barely enough room for them as it was, but with the tower of dirty clothes, they couldn't even make it to their beds. It had only been a matter of time until they broke down and hauled it to the laundromat about three blocks away. Good thing Dex was literally a grandpa and saved his change in a little bowl so they had more than enough quarters for the five loads they had going.

"I never said that," Dex said once he emerged from the pile of whites he'd been pulling out of a washer.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure ya did," Derek taunted.

"Man, get off that dryer. What are you... five?"

"Yeah. Five inches! Up top!"

Derek held up a hand for a high five, but Dex just stared at him.

"That's... not a good comeback, dude."

"Yeah, I kinda realized that as I said it."

Defeated, Derek slid down from the dryer and helpd Dex load the whites in another dryer. That was the last loard, so all they had to do was wait and then fold.

God, Derek hated folding the most.

But maybe it wouldn't be so bad compared to the waiting. It seemed no one else needed to do their laundry on a Tuesday afternoon, and it was just Derek, Dex, and the dryers in the laundromat. Derek needed to do something to entertain himself.

"Do you think Jack will buy us a new one?" he asked.

"I dunno. Maybe. As long as Bitty still lives at the Haus, I think Jack will buy us whatever we want, to be honest."

"I'm gonna ask him for a slide from the reading room to the front lawn."

"He's not Santa," Dex said, but he was laughing.

"What are _you_ gonna ask for from Jack Clause?" Derek asked as he repeatedly poked Dex in the shoulder.

"For a new dryer."

"Ah, you're no fun."

"Oh, and since when have you been Mr. Fun?"

And there it was. Dex's flirting voice. Derek had been on the receiving end of it several times since the semester had started, and he didn't think his heart could take it anymore. He decided it was time he did something about it. What better time when they were all by themselves in a dingy laundromat?

"Since you came into my life," Derek said, aiming for smooth. It came out more like when he'd been sitting on the dryer.

"Was that a pick up, Mr. Nurse?" Dex asked.

"Alright, see," Derek said as he steepled his hands. "That's cute when Bitty does it, but not so much when you do."

"Then I guess we'll need our own thing then, huh?"

"Oh," Derek said softly. "We're gonna jump straight to having a thing?"

Suddenly, Dex looked unsure.

"Uh, well, yeah... I mean, if we finally do this, it's for real."

"Yeah," Derek said quickly. "For real, yeah. I agree."

"Alright, good. Glad we're on the same page. And, uh, glad we're the only ones in the laundromat right now," Dex said as he inched closer to Derek. "I'm gonna kiss you now. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, 'course. Get over here, You're killin' me."

Dex laughed and pulled Derek in by his shirt, their lips crashing together in a bruising kiss. Then, Derek laughed as he pulled back, lined up, and kissed Dex properly. He moved his right hand up into Dex's hair and rested his left hand gently on Dex's back. Dex plastered himself along Derek's front, and they ended up backing up into one of the dryers, vibrations going up Derek's spine.

"Hey, you're a pretty good kisser," Derek said when they pulled apart for a second time. Except, of course, it came out as 'Heeeeeeeey, yeeeeeeer uuuuuhhhhh...'

...and so on.

"You're not so bad yourself," Dex said with a smirk. "Though, uh, how 'bout we get you away from the dryer?"

"I don't know," Derek said, pretending to think long and hard about it. "I kinda like it."

"Ew," Dex simply said.

"Don't knock it until you try it."

"Well, we might be alone right now, but probably not for that long. Sorry."

"Guess that'll be incentive for you to fix the dryer, then."

Dex didn't dignify that with an answer. He leaned in and kissed Derek again. Derek immediately went back to craddling Dex's head. Dex moaned, and Derek took advantage of it and slipped his tongue into Dex's mouth. He explored Dex's mouth as Dex slowly moved his hands down Derek's back before settling on his ass. He gave a quick squeeze. Derek smiled into the kiss, ruining it, but it was worth it. He decided to start nibbling on Dex's neck, and Dex started protesting. Although he didn't push Derek away.

"Hey, careful," he warned. "I bruise like a peach."

"I know for a fact that's a lie. I mean... you'll bruise eventually, but this..." Derek lightly bit a spot just below Dex's ear. "...isn't going to do anything. I mean, you're a hockey player, man."

"Okay, true, but it's also a bit much for a public space."

"Says the guy who grabbed my ass," Derek pointed out, but he put some distance between them.

In time for one of the dryers's timers to go off, scaring him. He bumped his elbow into the dryer he was standing in front of and cursed. Dex patted him on the back and went to pull the laundry out. He looked over at the stunned Derek and frowned.

"You better be helping me fold, sweetcheeks," he said with a completely straight face.

"That is _so_ not going to be our thing," Derek said as he walked over and started to fold clothes he was no longer sure were his or Dex's. "Oh, dude, we're already such a couple, aren't we?"

"Kinda hard not to be when we're living in the same room. Which, while living together at the beginning of a relationship is usually a bad thing, I think it'll be great for us."

"Hell yeah," Derek said as he pulled out a hoodie from the dryer and put it on. It was so cozy. "Having our own room means we can make out more when we get back to the Haus."

"Yeah, if you'd stop putting on clothes and keep folding them."

"Sure thing, sweetcheeks," Derek said with a wink.

Dex hit him playfully with a pair of boxers he'd been folding. A cough from behind them had Derek looking over his shoulder to see a disapproving glare from a woman who must have just came into the laundromat. He smiled apologetically to her and went back to folding, trying to move faster. Dex had continued on as if nothing had happened, but Derek could see a small smile on his face.

"Thanks for helpin' me babe," Derek whispered.

"Any time, babe."

They finished folding the clothes as thhe other dryers dinged one after another. They piled the clothes up in the two carts they had borrowed from the volleyball team and headed back to the Haus. They passed Bitty in the kitchen and Chowder sweeping the hallway. Derek knew they should put their clothes away first, but as soon as he closed the door, Dex was on top of him.

"God, I've wanted you since I first saw you," he said.

"You wanted to punch me," Derek said breathlessly as Dex ran his hands up under the hoodie and shirt Derek was wearing, shoving them over his head.

"Maybe a little of both, but don't act like you didn't want to punch me, too."

"Yeah, with my mouth."

"I still can't believe you've been a secret dork this whole time," Dex said. He had finished undressing Derek and was pushing down his underwear.

"You like it, though," Derek said, but it turned into a moan as Dex dropped to his knees and started to stroke Derek's cock.

"Hhmmm... maybe a little bit," Dex admitted, smirking.

He sped up his strokes and Derek went from half hard to the hardest he'd ever been in his life. Or, at least, it felt like it. Dex kept stroking for a couple minutes in silence, well other than Derek's breathy moans, before he spoke again.

"So, uh, it's been awhile," he said slowly. "Like, being hung up on you, I stuck to a handjob here or there, but I'd really like to blow you."

"Oh God," Derek said. His dick twitched. "I would love that. Seriously, _love_ that, but I don't think I'm gonna last much longer. It's been awhile for me, too. For everything."

"Next time?" Dex asked hopefully.

"Next time," Derek agreed. "For now, this is more than alright."

"Yeah," Dex said, his voice rough. "You gonna come on my face?"

"Jesus, Dex. Yeah, sure. Is that what you want, babe?"

Dex nodded, sped up his hand once more, and started palming himself through his sweats. As Derek's pants and whines got more desperate, Dex titled his head up and opened his mouth. Derek groaned, and fisted his hand in Dex's hair, and came across Dex's face. Dex moaned loudly and pushed his hips up a couple more times before coming and fallin back onto the floor. Derek slid down the wall and crawled over to him.

"We gotta get you cleaned up, Dex," he said. Dex swatted at him. "C'mon. It'll be gross in a minute. Oh, and then we should put the clothes away."

"Oh, now you care about the laundry, huh?"

"Well, I just wanna get it over with. Let's promise to not let it build up like that again. It's too much work."

"Oh yeah. I totally agree with you there."

Three months later, they were back at the laundromat. It was empty, again. At least Derek wouldn't be bored while waiting, he thought as he sidled up to his boyfriend.


End file.
